


Never Doubt I Love

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor leaves River notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shakespeare's Hamlet.

River woke up on her first morning in the Library Data Core. She stretched sleepily as she yawned. Then she reached to pick up her pen to tick off the first day in her wait for the Doctor to come and get her. She knocked a piece of paper to the floor with her hand. She sighed. River bent down to pick it up and discovered it was square and TARDIS blue. She felt a smile tug at her lips and tears well in her eyes as she turned the piece of paper over in her hands.

'I love you,' it said, in silver ink.

 

The Twelfth Doctor watched his wife find his note on the monitor at the core of the Library. He smiled sadly. He couldn't get her out yet, his younger self had seen her data ghost and that was still to come for her. But he could still do this one thing. Whether Bowtie ignored her or not, at least she'd know that she was loved.

So he just stood there and watched as the love of his lives got on with her virtual life and counted down the days until he could save her.

 

River got out of bed and searched for the latest note. She'd found one every day for the two and a half weeks she'd been in the Library.

She found the note attached to the bathroom mirror. She read it and smiled, taking it to put with the others in her room.

She placed it in a box which she gently put back in the draw of her bedside table.

"I love you too," she replied quietly to her lonely room.

She missed her Scottish eyebrow Doctor terribly.

 

The Doctor's fingers ghosted over the computer screen.

"Not long now," he whispered to himself. "Not long now."


	2. After the Library

A few months had passed since the Library. The Doctor watched River sleep peacefully in their bed and he couldn't quite believe she was back, even after all this time. His fingers played with the blonde curls that cascaded down to her shoulders. He liked her hair longer. He decided to ask her to keep it like that.

Now though, it was her birthday. And if he got this right, he'd have quite a surprise for her.

 

 

River wondered into the control room in a dress which left little to the imagination. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off her.

She stood right in front of him and he was again reminded how lucky he was to have her back from the dead.

She straightened his tie and jacket. He wore scruffy clothes in this regeneration, and his suits were no exception.

"So, where have you brought me for my birthday?" River asked.

He answered her only with a smile.

 

 

First, the Doctor took River dancing in Paris, then they went to a museum in the eighty-sixth century. River loved museums as much as the Doctor did, if not more. They went for a meal in Italy in 1899 before a night staying at the Ritz.

The room was very grand. It was a lovely shade of blue with some whites and golds and everything was so intricately decorated.

The Doctor started unpacking their suitcase and River sat on the bed, smiling. She'd had an amazing day.

That's when she saw the vase of flowers left for her on the dressing table. When she stood up and went over to them, she noticed the TARDIS blue card leaning against the vase.

"Of course he did," she smiled, picking up the card to read the familiar message.

The Doctor watched her face in the reflection of the mirror. River was alive and real and happy, and there would be many more birthdays to come. And the Doctor couldn't wait.


	3. Before the Library

The Doctor and River got home from their night out celebrating their second wedding anniversary on Darillium. They'd had a wonderful evening and River had to admit to feeling a little lightheaded from all the wine.

The Doctor went off to the kitchen mumbling something about tea, so she went to sit in the living room and waited for him.

River was sure she'd caught sight of the Doctor fiddling with her bag on her way back from the ladies at the restaurant. She had no idea what he'd been doing with it, so she thought she'd have a look inside.

River saw a piece of TARDIS blue card and pulled it out of her bag. She looked at it with a confused expression on her face as she unfolded it.

'I love you,' it said, in silver ink.

"The sentimental idiot," River sighed fondly.

 

 

River sat back in her seat on the spaceship. The Library was only a few days away and she knew what was going to happen to her and how she might survive it.

The Doctor said it would take a little while for him to save her. She didn't know how she felt about that. Before she left she thought it would be fine, but she'd only been gone a day and she already missed her husband and their kids. The Doctor was turning her into a sentimental, old woman. She was annoyed that she didn't even hate him for it.

River decided to read her diary to pass the time. She reached down for her rucksack and had only just pulled her diary out of it when something fell from between the pages.

River saw the something on the floor. It was TARDIS blue and square and she felt her hearts beat faster. She picked the note up and read the message her husband had left for her.

She held it to her chest and her eyes welled with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
